Waiting For You, Forever
by ssjx7squall
Summary: What else when it comes to me? Shiznat main focus after show. Besides that i think its better if you just read it
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry guys this is what happens when i cant sleep, i write...a lot. This story idea popped into my head while i tossed and turned and attempted to get to sleep before 3 tonight (its now 4:19, i laid down for bed at like 1:30). Anywyas back to the story, i know im being a moron and taking on to many stories at once but no this is not a one shot. If this idea has already been done which im sure it has i do not mean to steal it, this story was mostly inspired by a wall paper i found where shizuru and natsuki are standing back to back and above them it says "Waiting For You." Throw in a lot of different songs, insomnia and BAM you got anothter fic. Well here it is guys.

ssjx7squall

* * *

"No..." One simple word, filled with so much desperation.

The sun had set hours ago, the only light coming from nearby street lamps, two figures stood in an apartment complex parking lot. A bike off in the darkness a short distance away, a large bulge on the back end of it.

The two figures stood only a few feet apart but for one the distance felt was so much greater. "Please Natsuki." Shizuru pleaded, her usual composure non-existent. Her voice cracked with each word she spoke, tears threatening to break loose from the dams she had built up long ago.

The other figure stood further in the shadows head down, a back pack over one shoulder. Natsuki's head was down. "I'm sorry Shizuru, I have to do this."

"Why!" Shizuru cried, forgetting to hide even the smallest traces of her emotions. "Is it me?"

Natsuki's head snapped up. "No!" Dropping the back pack she quickly walked over to Shizuru, putting her hands on the older girl's shoulders. She shook them slightly, demanding the other look into her eyes when she said, "Don't think that. It's me. I have to do this for me."

The tears broke lose from Shizuru's eyes and she began to sob. "I'm…I'm so sorry Natsuki."

Natsuki released grip on Shizuru's shoulders stepping back slightly to get a better look at the girl. "What?"

Shizuru stopped trying to fight the tears as she fell to her knees burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry I love you. I'm… I'm so sorry."

Natsuki just stared at the kneeling girl shocked. "Shizuru…"

"Please don't go! Please! I'll… I'll try to stop loving you. Please. I'll try!" Shizuru had begun to shake violently, "I'll stop hugging you, I'll stop touching you just… please. I'll try to just be friends with you, just please, don't go." Shizuru had never hurt so much before in her life. The emotions she was exhibiting right now were nothing to what was rolling beneath the surface. She had only once before felt anything close to the strength of these feelings, and that was when she had gone insane during the Hime festival.

Except instead of the maddening sense of love that she had before, sorrow and pain were coursing through her being threatening to tear her apart. The only outlet they had was through her tears but that would never empty the ocean of pain that was walled up. "Please Natsuki, I'll try to be just your friend."

"Shizuru…" Natsuki looked down at her for a moment before walking over and kneeling in front of the girl. She pulled Shizuru into her arms and held the sobbing girl. She looked down trying to look into the other's eyes but Shizuru still had her face covered with her hands. "What I don't want to be friends?"

Shizuru's breath caught when she heard this. The pain swelling in one torrential wave as it wracked her being again. _She doesn't even want to be friends._ Burying her face into Natsuki's chest she pleaded again, "I'm sorry I love you Natsuki. I'll…I'll stop talking to you, I wont be around you anymore… Just please don't leave."

Shizuru didn't know how to face her emotions at the moment. She was so close to the person she loved more than anything else but so far. She would do anything to keep Natsuki here, even go through the pain of not being near her. It would be torture but just being able to see her would give her some peace.

"Shizuru." Natsuki's tone caught her attention and she looked up at her. Natsuki gently grabbed her chin and looked directly into her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

Shizuru's breath caught again, and Natsuki pulled her up into a tight hug. Her arms wrapping tightly around Shizuru. Shizuru returned the hug with all her might, all the desperation to keep the other here flowing into her arms. She put her head into Natsuki's neck and sobbed.

Natsuki leaned and put her head into Shizuru's neck before saying, "You mean so much more to me than a friend. I feel so deeply for you Shizuru." A quick sob escaped Natsuki's mouth. "But, I don't know if… if I can love anyone."

Both girl's tightened their grips on each other. "You are the most important person in my life. You're the only reason I'm still around. After…after my mom you are my only reason for being around." Natsuki began to shake. "But, I'm not being fair to you. You need more than what I can give right now."

Shizuru shook her head. "No… I don't need more, I don't."

Natsuki put her hand on the back of Shizuru's head. "But you deserve it. That's why… That's why I need to do this. To see if I can love anyone. I need to find myself first."

Shizuru's grip tightened. "Please don't go."

Natsuki pulled back looked Shizuru in the eyes. Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke, "I have to…" She leaned in and put her forehead up against Shizuru's. She closed her eyes fighting her tears. "I'm tired of hurting you like this. It's tearing me up so bad I can barely breath anymore."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru's sobs intensified.

Natsuki pulled back again and looked at Shizuru before pulling her into the tightest hug yet. "Just know… I will be back. And if…" Natsuki began to fully cry. "And if you've found someone……I'll be happy for you. But, I will always care for you Shizuru."

With that she gently disentangled herself from Shizuru stood up and walked away. Grabbing her backpack on the to her bike she put on her helmet fighting her tears. Opening the visor she looked back at Shizuru. "I'll miss you. And… I…" Suddenly angry Natsuki shook her head violently before slamming her fist on the ignition button. The bike roared to life and she sped off quickly into the distance tears streaming down her face.

Shizuru just fell to her side and laid on the rough asphalt and cried as thunder roared over head before sheets of rain began to fall.

"I'll always wait for you, Natsuki"

* * *

A/N: Ok im not the emo type but im starting to get worried. In the past two months i have almost cried twice while writing my own stupid fics...On another note, when your an alcoholic, alcohol sucks at helping you get to sleep 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know this isnt the story people want me to be writing but this scene has been stuck in my head for weeks and i needed to get it written out. Sadly dialouge is my main weakness and this chapter is nothing but so theres that warning. Next warning is, this was written late at night over the course of a few hours when i couldnt sleep so i was very tired when writing this AND i havent reread it, so sorry about that. Besides that my next note is i am going to be dropping my story ALONE since no one seems to be interested in that one at all. It has the least amount of hits and reviews so im switchin that to complete. Besides that sorry for the long note, and enjoy

ssjx7squall

* * *

"I'm sorry, we're not open ye-"

Plates and glasses shattered as the fell to the floor. The tray they had been resting on spun on its edges before slowly settling down. Mai's eyes were wide with shock, her hands covering her open mouth, completely speechless.

The person standing in front of her merely smiled, raised their right hand in a sign of greeting and said, "Yo."

* * *

"Where have you been!?" Mai nearly yelled at the person seated across from her. After their initial greetings, they cleaned up the mess Mai had made and then seated themselves each with their own drink

Natsuki merely smiled. "Here and there."

"It's been over two years! What have you been doing!?" Mai was leaning forward eyes intent on the biker girl in front of her.

Natsuki smiled again, looking down at her steaming cup of tea. "Has it really been that long?"

Mai's mouth was hanging open again. "Of course it has!"

The blue hair girl chuckled. "You haven't changed much have you Mai?"

"Me!?" Sitting back in her seat Mai stared in disbelief at the girl in front of her.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder Natsuki turned her head to the left. "And it seems like you finally got your diner." The smile she wore now was slightly sad and her eyes had a far off look in them.

"Y-Yeah…" Mai didn't really know how to react to this situation. Her friend from back in high school, who one day just vanished without a word to anyone suddenly reappears and begins talking to her like a day hasn't gone by since she left. She really felt like laughing.

At first glance it appeared that Natsuki hadn't changed at all since those days but looking closer the changes Mai saw the changes. The blue haired girl had always been very prideful and stubborn and was never afraid to show it, her head always held high with a defiant look in her eye, daring anyone to challenge her, but now she held herself differently. Oh, the pride and confidence was still there, but it was more relaxed. The defiant, daring look was gone and she appeared more laid back. It was as if she no longer had anything to prove to anyone anymore. _Or to herself…_ Mai thought absently.

In physical changes, Natsuki had filled out. Her frame was no longer that of a girl but a full grown woman. She had maintained her toned physique but now instead of giving her a slightly awkward appearance it now fit her body perfectly.

"Is that a freakin karaoke set up over there?" Natsuki asked laughing. She began to rock back in her seat holding her stomach. "Oh Mai you really haven't changed."

"But you have." Mai said with a mischievous smirk.

Natsuki stopped laughing and looked at her, a serious expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

Mai leaned forward resting her elbows on the table. "You've grown."

Natsuki scoffed before looked out the window. "Right…"

"Oh you have. Especially in…. _certain areas_." Mai said pointing at Natsuki's chest.

"Shu- Shut up!" Natsuki said as Mai began cracking up with laughter. Crossing her arms over her chest she harrumphed and began looking out the window, fighting the blush that was creeping up on her face.

_It's good to see that __**you**__ haven't changed either Natsuki._ Mai thought as her laughing slowed. "You're just too easy Natsuki. But don't worry, its true."

Natsuki merely gave a noncommittal grunt without looking back at her. _Now if Shizuru had said that Natsuki would be spluttering and blushing still._ She thought pouting slightly. She smiled again. _It must be the source more than the actual tease._

_Wait, has she seen Shizuru yet?_ Opening her mouth to ask she was cut off when Natsuki spoke.

"So, how long have you had this place?" Taking a sip from her tea she looked up at Mai.

Said girl closed her mouth surprised by the question. "Um, about two weeks. It took a while to get the place bought and then renovating it was a pain. But now it's all finished." She said proudly.

"I'm glad you finally got it." Natsuki said before frowning slightly. "But did you have to name it "Hime Paradise?"

Mai stared at her a few moments before she burst out laughing again. "It was Midori's idea. I didn't have a clue as to what to name it and she was the only one who was able to come up with anything decent."

Natsuki smiled staring down into her drink. "How is that drunk doing?"

Sighing Mai looked down at her own drink. "Well… A few months ago she was in a rough spot. You know that professor she was always talking about?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Well, they kind of had a falling out. I don't really know the details but it seemed like it was a permanent thing. She began drinking a lot more, and a lot more frequently too. She was doing really bad. After she nearly killed her self driving Sagisawa-sensei stepped in. I don't really know what happened but she's doing a lot better now and she and Sagisawa-sensei are spending a lot more time together."

The sad smile returned to Natsuki's face. "I'm glad to hear she's doing well." Silence settled over the two for a while before Natsuki drained her cup of her tea. "Can I please have some more?" She asked, shaking the cup.

"Of course." Taking her cup Mai stood and went to fill it. "Oh," she said remembering. "I meant to ask when you first asked for it; when did you start drinking tea?"

"About the time I left…" Natsuki said quietly without looking at her. Her eyes had that far off look in them again and her voice seemed to imply more behind what she had said.

Setting another hot cup of tea in front of her, Mai sat back down. _It must have something to do with –"_

"So what about you?"

"Wh-What?" Mai asked, watching Natsuki take another long drink from her cup.

"What about you? How are you doing? You still with Tate?"

Mai flinched slightly. Catching this Natsuki immediately put her hands up in the air. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine." Mai said cutting her friend off. "We broke up a while ago. He's with Shiho now."

"What an ass…" Natsuki said, a scowl on her face.

Mai looked up. "No don't say that. I really wish people would stop saying that about him. The truth is-" She looked down at her cup again and began turning it from side to side. "He is giving up his happiness for her. The longer he was with me the worse her mental state became. He is a good guy really."

Natsuki just stared at her, a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Mai."

Raising her head again Mai forced a smile on her face. "It's ok. I'm better now."

"Uh huh…" Natsuki said disbelievingly. "What about um, what was his name?" Natsuki was looking up at the ceiling now squinting trying to remember the name.

"Kanzaki-san?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, Reito. Didn't you two have a thing?"

Smiling sadly Mai said, "Kind of… But he ended up going away to college while I was still with Tate and uh, well he has a girlfriend now."

Natsuki sighed, obviously frustrated with herself for bringing up all her friends painful memories. "Sorry again…"

"Don't be. You didn't know."

"Yeah but…" Natsuki looked out the window trying to avoid the others eyes. "I wasn't here for you or anything, and well…" She let out a loud "ha" before sitting back in her seat and returning her gaze to Mai. "I suck at the whole friendship thing.

Mai shook her head. "No you don't. The fact that you're asking means a lot."

"Right…" Natsuki grumbled.

Silence settled over them again. Every so often one of them would take a drink from their cup. _It __**has**__ been a long time. Even __**I**__ don't know what to say._

Once again Natsuki surprised her by being the one to break the silence. "Oh, What about Mikoto, how's she doing?"

At this Mai blushed and began to turn her cup faster. This was a question she had both been dreading and expecting. "She's doing well. Her grades in school have gotten a lot better and she's joining sports. Right now she's on the kendo and baseball teams." Mai's smile and blush deepened as she continued. "She's the best hitter on the baseball team and best fighter in the kendo club as well. The captains of both teams tried to get her to quit the other but she loves them both a lot and they finally stopped. And since she needs good grades to play she's been studying a lot and is doing better. She's third in her class at the moment."

"Wow! That's great! To tell you the truth I was a little worried about what would happen to her when Reito left and all the Hime mess was over with. I always knew she was smart, a little hyperactive and weird but smart. Wow! I can't believe it." Natsuki sat back a huge grin on her face. "That's really good to hear."

Mai watched as her old friend began to laugh and shake her head. _You really have changed._

"So what about boys? From what you're tellin' me she must be fighting them off with a stick. Or a bat?" Natsuki began to laugh at her little joke.

"Well…" Mai's faced turned crimson and she was looking anywhere but at the girl across the table from her.

"Mai!" Natsuki said in shock.

"Well uh… You see…" She was pushing her index fingers together and looking off to the right. "When I was going through all my problems with Tate, Kanzaki-san left and uh well… We uh, helped each other get through it and we are kinda…" She began to rub the back of her head. "Together now." She then sheepishly looked up at her a friend with a timid smile.

Natsuki was sitting there, her mouth agape and shock evident on her face. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence she shook her head and said, "Wow!" A huge smile on her face she looked at Mai. "Well, I can't say I ever expected it but- wow! How long?"

"A few months…" Mai answered, still unsure of Natsuki's feelings on the subject.

"That's great! I'm happy for you!" Laughing Natsuki settled back into her seat. "I'm sure it's more than just her love for sports that's making her do better in school now."

Mai blushed heavily. _You __**have**__ changed a lot. __**You **__used to be the one embarrassed all the time._

Still saying "wow" every few seconds Natsuki began to stare out the window again a huge smile on her face. Mai began to consider her friend again. It was as if during the past two years away, all the walls Natsuki put up around her were gone. She was no longer completely closed off. Somehow she had opened up.

Then something happened that made Mai change her mind completely. Natsuki frowned and everything changed. She was suddenly pushed far away while walls were immediately built and fortified. Something in the girl's posture had changed that immediately put up a defensive front. The biggest change by far though was in her eyes. The green orbs that just a few seconds ago were so full of mirth and happiness were now filled with a deep pain. Mai almost felt like clutching her own chest at the pain she saw in the blue haired girl's eyes. It spoke of things that she would never know about her friend and much more. There was anger as well in those eyes but it was barely noticeable next to the pain. There was something else there too but Mai couldn't really pinpoint what it was.

The next thing she knew Mai was pulled out of her reverie by Natsuki's voice. "So how's Shizuru."

_That's why…_ "Yo- You haven't seen her yet?"

Natsuki shook her head, looking as if she really didn't wish to speak.

"Sh-she's fine." Mai didn't really know how to approach this subject. She knew that Natsuki would want to know everything but she didn't want to cause her to worry. Sighing she thought, _well she's going to find out eventually anyways._ "She was really bad after you left. It took a while for us, to get her to come back out, but ever since then she's been like she was back in high school. I'm sure you know she's in college now and she's doing well. It just seemed natural when she became the president of the student council there as well and she has completely thrown her self into her work."

The whole time she spoke, Natsuki had not so much as blinked. When she finished she swore she heard the girl let out a long breath but she wasn't sure. Suddenly a thought struck her. Shortly after Natsuki's disappearance she had received a letter from someone in very bad handwriting asking her to take care of Shizuru. She had always assumed it was from one of the Kaichou's fans because it was well known that they were friends and that Shizuru was having a hard time.

"Natsuki did you-"

"Is she living at the dorms on campus?"

Mai blinked at the interruption and mentally nodded to herself. _It __**was **__her._

"Yeah, you want me to call her? she offered.

"No it's fine." Natsuki shook her head. "No need to bother her, she's probably busy anyways."

Mai was about to speak when Natsuki turned back to her. The walls were gone once again and her eyes once again held that tinge of happiness. "Well Mai, I got some things I need to do today and you better open your diner. Wouldn't want to go out of business after putting so much money into the place now would we?" she teased.

Clapping her hands on her knees, she took one long drink from her cup and stood, grabbing her helmet off the table. "It was good talking with you."

"It was good **seeing** you again" Mai said exasperated as she began to laugh.

"Well, I'm back in town to stay, so you should see more of me." Natsuki said looking down at her.

"Well then, I'll be seein you." Turning her back to Mai she headed for the door, waving one arm.

Mai stood and followed her. "You better. And listen no "if's" "an's" or "but's" about it we are having a karaoke night. After all, we have our own place to do it now." By no she was at the door calling out to the girl as she mounted her bike.

"Oh, about that…" Natsuki said looking down at her helmet in her hands. "Could we uh… keep it under wraps that I'm back in town?"

"What!? No way!" Mai cried.

"Just for now please?" Natsuki pleaded. "There's a few things I need to find out first." She was avoiding eye contact again.

Natsuki sighed before coming up with a compromise. "Listen, you can tell your cat-girl if she is any better at keeping secrets now. I'll even have dinner with you or something but for one, I don't wanna make a big deal about it right now and two, I have some things I need to do before hand.

The sad look was back on her face. Mai sighed and threw up her hands in frustration. "Fine! You better have dinner with us at my place."

Natsuki looked up and smiled. "I would like that. Where do you live now?"

"Next door to where you did, and oh don't give me that look, you've been gone a while." Mai added on seeing Natsuki's surprised expression.

Chuckling Natsuki put on her helmet. "Fine, what time you want me?"

"I'll close early today, so how bout six?" Mai said looking at her watch.

"Sounds good." Natsuki said as she hit the ignition button on her bike. "See yeah then!" She yelled over the roar of the bike before she slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

Mai smiled as she watched her old friend speed away on her bike. _It's good to see her again._ Turning back into her diner she flipped the sign on the door from _closed_ to _open_. _I just wonder how the Kaichou is going to take it._ She thought sadly. She began to go about her work and drifted off into thought. Suddenly Mai stopped in her tracks. _Wait… If she sent the first letter… Then the check… _

* * *

A/N: You will get to see Shizuru next chapter. Btw this is going to be a pretty basic shiznat story, although they will not be **together** immediatly. As always please tell me what you think, sorry for those who liked this story so far for taking so long to update it but its last on my list to update, although it got updated before another one.

ssjx7squall


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ug, i fear people are begining to lose their interest in Shiznat, and i am even more worried as i realize this is what happened to Kara before she stopped writing. There is a serious lack of, "involvement" in the past month or two and im just hoping that it is because of finals and the end of school. Either way regardless of reviews or not i will finish these stories, but there are far less updates than even 2 months ago and this kinda takes a bit out of it :( With the exception of a few amazing stories it seems like most have stopped. I'm jsut hoping that a lot of the authors who once wrote so much return. oh well enough of my whining heres the next chapter to this story, sorry about the LONG wait but i said this is probably a back story. and please tell me if this is dry or not, i dont think its as bad as some of the ones ive posted in the past few days. I just hope i havent lost readers :(

chum-sa: I garentee a happy ending :)

rainee-chan: lol im glad i made YOU feel bad for tate ha ha, as i know how hard that is. Lol the check will be touched upon a bit later but im kinda sure at this point we all can kidna guess who its from and what it was for.

kae: I am deeply sorry for how long it took me to update, i just have no really been in the emotional mindset to write lately

tsuko-chan: hee hee i didnt want to make it to long, just long enough for it to settle in. Reality is what i strive for but always seem to deviate from.

elfspirit7: glad you like it

ManiazAzn: not quite what you wanted but close enough i think :P

Blue Lone Wolf: lol no one understood that paragraph it will be cleared up.

kikyo4ever: close but not quite to whats going to happen. Basically its going to be simple misunderstandings blown out of proportion.

volk83: me either lol

SpiderLilies2007: lol well... emotionally conflicted people have issues to work through lol

Nathan5th: Nope shes not, Shizuru stayed in Fuka while Reito left

silverstri: it is shiznat lol and forever will be :)

: Glad you do :) i really am sorry about the long update time

I just realized, natsuki was gone for 2 years, and it took me 2 months to update oooooooo lol heres the chapter guys. To all you writers AND I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS CUS MOST OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ARE AUTHORS, UPDATE YOUR STORIES lol... ok im done now

* * *

Natsuki whipped her head to the side angling it so the wind blew it away from her face. Leaning against her bike she sat on the top of a hill overlooking the campus of Fuka University. She really didn't know why she decided to come here first; in fact it was probably the last place she should have stopped by.

"Shizuru…" she quietly said absentmindedly.

If she had to guess why, her old friend was probably the reason. After being away for so long the yearning she felt in her chest had reached a crescendo after her conversation with Mai. It felt great to see her old friend again and see that she was doing well, but it also reminded her of what she had left behind.

Friends had gone on with here lives and moved far beyond what she had expected them too. '_If Mikoto is doing well in school, then __**A LOT**__ had changed.'_ she thought with a sad smile. The fact that Kanzaki had moved away to college hit a small chord too. She had never really liked the guy or felt any kind of affinity for him but it was more the fact that he was gone.

"I guess it's easier to leave than be left behind." She said looking up into the sky. Thinking about this brought back memories of her last night in Fuka and the state her closest friend had been in. She winced and closed her eyes. _Even when I'm trying to help her I hurt her. I just hope… I hope she found someone else._

But she knew she was lying. During her time away she had come to the conclusion that she did indeed love Shizuru, in every sense of the word. That was the only thing she could attribute the constant ache in her chest to. Even the slightest thought of her friend started a burning in her eyes and the memories of her tears and the desperation in her voice that night stole all Natsuki's strength away.

That night she had wanted to tell Shizuru that she loved her but how could she when she was leaving? How could she really say she loved someone who she brought so much pain and suffering too? In retrospect she knew she was foolish for leaving but at the time it had felt completely necessary. The pain in Shizuru's eyes every time they were close had begun to tear at her and like a coward she had run. She ran leaving Shizuru behind.

Slamming her fist against the side of her bike Natsuki cursed. "I'm such a fucking idiot!"

She missed Fuka, she missed the Academy, she missed her friends, and most of all she missed Shizuru.

Down the hill on the campus below students began pouring out of their classes flooding the sidewalks and walkways as they headed to their next class or lunch. Looking down Natsuki thought she caught a few familiar faces, no one she really knew but people that may have gone to Fuka Academy. She smiled sadly. '_I guess I could go back to school now…'_

A small group caught Natsuki's eye. Squinting she leaned forward trying to see better. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the unmistakable features of her once closest friend.

Shizuru was walking down a sidewalk with what Natsuki assumed was a small smile on her face carrying her bag in front of her while talking with another girl. From this distance Natsuki couldn't really see her face very well but she appeared to be happy.

Behind the two there was a crowd of students each seeming to be trying to obtain the presidents attention. Natsuki smirked. _'I guess something's just don't change.'_

She continued watching Shizuru until the other girl stopped. Turning around it looked as if Shizuru were dismissing the crowd behind her before turning to her companion.

Almost scowling now Natsuki watched with great interest the interaction between the two. Shizuru said something that appeared to make the other girl blush and become frustrated while the other just laughed covering her mouth politely with one hand.

Gritting her teeth Natsuki jerked her head to the side before mounting her bike and quickly slamming on her helmet. "This is fine." She growled. "This is what should be."

Looking back down sadly at the now outright laughing girls Natsuki let out a tired sigh. "This is what should be…" she tearfully repeated before pushing the ignition button on her bike and driving off.

* * *

Walking along the campus grounds Chie and Aoi were busy laughing and talking about sever pictures on Chie's phone when a slight flashing caught Chie's eye. Looking up her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Following her friends gaze Aoi followed suit. "Is- is that?"

"I don't know…" Chie said quickly sorting through her phone to bring up the camera.

"It couldn't be, I mean how long has it been?" Aoi asked trying to make out the features of the person standing on the hill.

"Somewhere around two years if I had to guess." Chie said not really thinking. "Now if I could just get the zoom going…"

"Hurry, she's leaving.

"Got it!" Chie said triumphantly just as the person put their helmet on.

"Did you get it?!" Aoi asked excitedly as the roar of the bike filled the air even from this distance.

Looking at the screen on her phone Chie triumphantly raised a fist in the air before giving Aoi the peace sign. "Bingo!"

* * *

"Have a nice day Yumemiya-san." Shizuru said smiling before turning and walking away. Suppressing a sigh she headed towards her next class. It had been a very long day and she knew it was going to be longer, with a meeting to go to this afternoon and a tutoring session with Yumemiya afterwards it was going to be a while before she made it home.

Her eyes glazed over. That's what she wanted though; the more she worked the easier it was to not think about certain things. But the problem was no matter how much she exhausted herself she could never make it to sleep before…

She shook her head and laughed. "No time for that now." She said to herself. Just as she was about to enter the building for her next class a certain sound made her stop. Turning quickly she looked up at one of the many hills over looking the school hoping against hope that she wasn't dreaming. _That sound…_

"Is something wrong Kaichou-sama?"

Turning she smiled, "No, everything is alright." Her gaze returning to the hillside she looked on mournfully before tearing herself away to enter the building.

* * *

A/N: Again im touching base on this cus its such a big issue for me right now, i hope that this "recession" in this community is temporary because i would hate to be around while its dying out :( Plz if you are a writer or aspiring one, get to work on stories and inundate the Hime section of FF with stories again

ssjx7squall


End file.
